A Love Potion
by TwincestIsBAD
Summary: It was strange for her to feel this way. It was a simple mistake she had made and meant nothing by it. Hermione only wanted to see if they had actually worked. A love potion, as if they really made you love someone! She strongly believed it would fail.


It was only a potion, and it was made for a joke shop. How much damage could it _actually_ do? Hermione gripped one small bottle of it, and took it over to the cashier's counter. Fred and George slipped in behind it with smirks slammed on their faces. "Oh what do we have here?" George's voice was sarcastic.

"A little potion to cook you a lover, aye?" Fred chimmed in behind his twin's words.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate not being taunted and teased. How do you expect to sell anything if you're badgering your customers!" Strongly inserting her opinion, and a truthful one at that, Hermione looked at them with annoyance. The twins shook their heads, and rung her up.

"Fair, fair, 10 galleons please!" George leaned against the counter, and Fred pulled open the register.

"10 galleons, 10 galleons for...this?" Hermione fumbled it slightly with two fingers, making it clear that it was far to small to be worth 10 whole galleons.

"10 galleons, you see that little bottle?" George interuppted.

"It took over 15 ingredients to make that _little_ bottle! 10 galleons, or put it back!" Fred then cut in.

"Pay up mate!" Hermione looked at them disgusted, but she retrieved 10 galleons from her pocket and glared at them.

"Even though you stole over half of the ingredients from Professor Snape, last year?" It was the truth, and Hermione knew it.

"Quiet down there, that's not public information!" George bent down towards her whispering it. Fred outstretched one arm, and opened up his hand. Reluctantly, Hermione dropped the galleons into his hand. As soon as she did so, both of them shot back and in the blink of an eye had dropped the money into the register, and closed it. Hermione shook her head.

"Can I at least have a bag, or something?" The annoyance was still in her eyes. Fred grabbed something from underneath the counter, and handed it too her. It was a brown paper bag, something more muggle like and Hermione had seen them used in muggle-London. "Thank you..." Then without further thought, she turned and tried to quickly walk away. She succeeded, but only to run into Ron and Harry.

"Mione, there you are. We've been lookin' fer you all over!" Ron's voice was soft and calming, but it was clear they had been searching for her.

"Let's go, Mrs. Weasley is probably looking for us too." Hermione's voice showed a hint of impatience.

"What's the hurry?"

"No, hurry, just don't want to keep her waiting is all." It was clear Hermione was trying to cover up the truth, but Ron was to dense to see and Harry was against questioning.

"What's this?" Ron nudged her bag with his hand.

"It's nothing, just something I bought."

"You bought something from the twins? This can't be good, what is it?" Ron was determined now, and started shoving her fingers out of the way to try and open the bag.

"It's nothing, Ron. Mind your own business!" Hermione jerked the bag away.

"Come on you two, no fighting. Mrs. Weasley!" Harry proclaimed gently as Mrs. Weasley came into clear view.

"Harry, Hermione, my boy their the three of you are! I've been waiting for you for over 30 minutes!" Hermione gave a slight frown.

"Sorry, it's my fault. I was buying something from your sons' shop." Hermione was admitting it, but Molly really didn't mind it seemed.

"Fine, fine. Get in the car, we've got to scrub up and get ready for dinner. It's already cooking!" Mrs. Weasley opened the back door and let the three of them pile in. Mr. Weasley was already in the driver's seat. It only took a few moments' for everyone to get settled in, and Molly seated herself in the passenger seat.

"Just out of curiosity, Hermione dear, what did you purchase?" Mr. Weasley looked in the rearview mirror, and started the car. The window had been down and he had heard her excuse, she guessed.

"Nothing, just something that probably won't work." Hermione didn't realize how low she was thinking of the twins.

"Well, I hope it does. Specially if you've paid for it!" Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly, and the car took off seconds later. They all shifted a little as it raised into the air. Once invisible, they took off and shot towards The Burrows.

"Mione, come on just tell me what it is!" His persistancy was slightly obnoxious, and Hermione was on end.

"It's a love potion, Ronald, if you must know. Now stop badgering me, you're as bad as your brothers!" Hermione looked away, and Ron shook his head.

"You're probably right, it probably won't work. Who are you going to try it out on exactly?" The sound of jealousy stained his voice, and Hermione wasn't nearly as dense. Actually, Hermione wasn't dense at all and could hear it in his voice. Harry must have too.

"What's the matter, Ron, getting a bit jealous are we?" Harry snickered gently, and Hermione smiled and had a small, silent laugh.

"No, just curious. Curious as to who I need to be feeling sorry for for being forced to love _you_!" He really didn't realize how mean that had sounded, and Hermione felt her heart tear a bit.

"Thank you, Ronald, but any man would be _lucky_ to be in love with me. Besides, what do _you_ care?" Hermione's voice had made it obvious how upset he was making her.

"Alright, alright. No need to get upset. I was just joking."

"Good." One simple word was all Hermione let leave her lips.

"Good." Harry repeated.

"Fine." Ron added and for the rest of the ride, the three in the back sat in utter silence.


End file.
